The Life and Times of Haley Penn
by Native23
Summary: When I saw her I got this weird ass feeling inside me and my stomach got all warm and my body began to tingle. Then she looked up and my eyes met her blue ones. Everything else was gone, there was only her, she was all I could see. That's when I knew, I imprinted. "Ah, shit."
1. Ah, Shit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters that you recognize belong to Miss Stephenie Meyer. Thank you!**

* * *

"Chris, I've got closing tonight. Will you still be able to bring me home?" I asked the blonde boy sitting across from me.

He nodded his head. "Of course, babe."

"I know you were planning to have a "date" with mindless bimbo number four tonight. I just wanted to make sure." I told him.

He grinned widely before leaning over the table to whisper. "I heard she's not that good anyway. Probably be a quickie."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Pig!" I put my arm out and shoved his face away from me. "What's the longest relationship you've ever had with someone, Chris? Two days?" I asked.

He laughed and leaned back in his seat. "Aw, come on Hales. You've got to give me more credit than that. You and I lasted three months and sixteen days." He said.

I shook my head in disbelief. "How the hell did you remember that?"

He smiled and propped his elbows up on the table. "Cause I was in love with you."

I just shook my head and leaned back in my seat. "Okay, whatever. On a less awkward note, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Chris was the one who made all of our plans. He left me in charge once and he hated it, so, I'm not allowed anymore.

His smile became even wider and his gray eyes lit up in excitement. I couldn't help but smile back. He's always smiling and laughing, it's contagious. "There's this big bonfire going on down in La Push that my bud, Quil invited me to. So, we're gonna go down to the beach and get shit faced!"

I frowned at him. Whenever his plan was to "get shit faced", that's exactly what he did, but then I was the one left with babysitting duty. "I'm tired of babysitting your drunk, ass Chris." I whined.

"You wouldn't be if you got shit faced too, you know?" He smirked.

"One of us has to be the responsible one, and it's never you." I scowled at him to get my point across. A lot of good that did, he only laughed.

"We'll go down and have fun. If I get too out of hand or anything, leave my ass there. I'll find a way back and won't hold it against you. I promise. I'll probably be pissed as hell that moment, but when I'm sober, I'll remember." He laughed and I knew that was our plan.

"Alright." I sighed giving in.

He hopped up out of his seat and winked at me. "Great, now let's get these last two classes over with. It's Friday and I'm gonna get laid!" He yelled for the whole world to hear. I turned in my seat and punched him in the gut.

He groaned and doubled over holding his stomach. I stood up next to him and shoved his head. "Don't shout things like that! It's embarrassing." I mumbled the last part.

He thought it was funny and stood up laughing. Nothing gets him down. With a big grin on his face he wrapped his arm around me and started walking us to math.

It's so weird that we are so close. I guess it all started when I moved here my freshman year. Chris was assigned to show me around, or well he was supposed to be in detention. The principal said he'd let him off if he showed me around. So, of course, he agreed. Throughout the first fifteen minutes of his tour he kept hitting on me. I just ignored him and tried to remember the way around. I didn't say a single word to the guy. There was just no need for me to talk, he said enough for the both of us.

So after those long fifteen minutes I think he started to get frustrated. He stopped in the middle of the hall with a serious look on his face. Then he asked the question that started our friendship. "Are you mute?"

He said it with such seriousness that I busted out laughing and couldn't stop, He watch me with a confused look before grinning himself. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

I finally stopped laughing and looked up to the guy. "No, I'm not. I'm just not all that talkative, and to be quite honest. You made me feel a little uncomfortable with your, um. You're advances?" I questions.

This time he was the one to start laughing. And that's how we became friends.

Three months later we started dating. All these people were like, "What the hell?!" I couldn't really blame them though. Chris was pretty popular and he was a well known ladies man, one who "got with" a lot of really pretty girls and would switch every week. So when out of nowhere he starts dating, and really dating, plain ol' me, needless to say, people were confused.

Apparently he liked me for me. And he still must since here we are, two years later, best friends. Our relationship may have only lasted three months and sixteen days according to Chris, but our friendship is still going strong.

"Call me when your shift's done." Chris told me as he pulled up to the little diner in the middle of Forks.

"Will do." I answered as I leaned between the seats to toss my bag into the backseat. I pulled back and gave Chris a kiss on the cheek before hopping out of the car and shutting the door.

He rolled down the window and leaned across the seat. "Later babe!"

I waved him off and walked into the diner.

I went straight to the back and there was my boss, Carmen. She is a kind, old, lady who took me under her wing when I need a job. She's like the grandma I've never had. I even have the privilege to call her grandma.

"Hey Grandma C. You ready for your big date tonight?" I teased the woman as I clocked in and tied the apron around my waist.

She turned and frowned at me with a light blush. "Oh you hush. Michael's just taking me out to dinner."

"Sounds like a date to me Grams." I smirked taking the plate the cook, Pete, put on the counter. I brought it out to table three and came back. "Dinner, alone, at a restaurant? Definitely a date." I smiled and Grandma C blushed again.

"Hush child." She ordered and I laughed at her.

"Alright. But when Mr. Wilkes makes a move on you I get to say I told you so!" I said turning around to go take an order.

I heard her gasp from behind me. "Haley Penn!" She scolded and I ignored her walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

I walked into the already crowded bar and took a seat at the counter. Looking around I searched for the girl that I would be taking home with me.

Yeah, I know. I sound like a cocky ass, but damn, if you looked like me, you would too.

I didn't find one yet, but it's still early. I turned my stool around and looked for the bartender. I sent him a look and he gave me a nod before making his way over. "What can I get you?"

"Whatever you've got on tap" I said over the music. I pulled out a five and slid it across the counter.

"Make that two." A feminine voice said to my right. I looked over and saw a curvy, black haired, long legged woman sitting beside me. She'd definitely do,

"Yeah, make that two." I said sliding the man another five, before turning back to the woman beside me.

She smirked before holding out her hand daintily. "I'm Karly."

I took her small hand into mine and gave it a light squeeze. "Paul."

Smiling she pulled her hand away as our beers arrived. She lightly picked up the cup and sipped it just as daintily. Just as I expected.

As we both slowly drank our beers we talked about little non important things. I figured out she lives in La Push, like me. She's a junior in college. She hates sports, which I love. See just little not important facts. I also realized in that short time that she was very outgoing.

When I was halfway through my second beer she let out a loud sigh and leaned closer to me sliding her hand down my arm and to the inside of my thigh. I raised an eyebrow at her as I took a drink of my beer. "Do you wanna get out of here?" She purred into my ear.

I smirked and looked over at her. "Sure. I'll meet you outside."

She smirked as well before standing up and gracefully walking out of the room. I watched those long legs of hers until they were completely out of sight. I smiled to myself before picking up my beer and finishing it off.

I stood up and stretched walking to the door. I pulled out my cell phone along the way and dialed a number. "Hey Jared?" I paused. "I need you to pick up my truck."

* * *

"I told you that it was a date!" I told the blushing woman in front of me. I chuckled to myself as I wiped down the tables.

She followed me around the room. "Oh hush Haley. He asked me to go again." She said blushing brighter.

Oh, she was just the cutest old woman. "I hope you said yes, you little tease." I joked.

"Haley!" She shouted embarrassed. "And yes, I did say that I'd go out with him again." She smiled happily. "I'm going to go home Haley. Are you sure you got it?" She asked looking around.

"Of course Grandma C. Go home." I smiled and gave her a light push in the direction of the door. "Now go so I can lock the door."

She laughed and walked out of the door. "Goodnight Haley."

I stood in the doorway and gave her a little wave. "Goodnight Grandma C." I waited for her to get into her car before closing the door and locking it.

The cleaning was all done in about forty minutes and it was a little after eleven when I had finally finished. Hope Chris won't be mad.

I walked out the back door and locked it. Then I pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial one. After three rings he picked up. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I heard him shuffle around a bit. "You're not busy are you? I'll find another ride." I told him.

"No. No I'm not." He must have tried to cover the speaker so I wouldn't hear what he was saying but I could still hear, it was just a little muffled. 'You need to go." He told someone. Must be mindless bimbo number four

. Then I heard more shuffling around and a girl's voice, "It's that short girl, huh?"

There was no answer that I hear, but then I heard what I think was a door slam shut. "Okay, I'll be there in five." Chris said into the speaker before hanging up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and wrapped my arms around myself for warmth. It was starting to get colder, Halloween was in a week.

Sure enough, five minutes later Chris was pulling up next to me. I opened the door and climbed in going straight for the heater, but it was already on full blast. I looked over to Chris and he was smiling.

"After all these nights I finally noticed you're freezing when I pick you up." He said.

I laughed and buckled up. I pulled my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around them getting comfortable.

Chris looked over at me before pulling out of the parking lot. On the drive we just talked about everything. Or well, he talked. He was telling me about this bonfire that we were going to tomorrow. He was so stoked. Then he started going off on his "bud", Quil. Saying that he is really cool and that I'd love him, along with the rest of the guys, whoever they were.

When we pulled up to my house it was quarter to twelve. "Goodnight Chris." I leaned over the seat and hugged him. I pulled away and he kissed my nose. I scrunched up my face and shoved him away. That always made me feel like a little kid, or a dog.

He laughed and pulled me close again. This time he kissed the top of my head. "Better?" He asked and I nodded. I reached into the back and grabbed my bag before hopping out and shutting the door. He rolled down the window. "I'll be here at seven. Make yourself look beautiful." I rolled my eyes and turned around. "Night babe, love you." He called and I waved him off walking into the house.

Our house only has one rule, "check the message board". I walked in, took off my shoes, and then looked at the board on the wall. On it was my sister's handwriting, "Brought someone home" with a winking smiley face next to it. I erased the message rolling my eyes.

I was used to this by now. My sister likes to have fun and sleep around. She's always bringing guys back from clubs, bars, or wherever the heck she finds them.

I went up the stairs and put my bag away. I heard movement across the hall in my sister's room and mentally gagged. It's gotten worse since she turned twenty one. I grabbed my I pod off my bedside table and went back down stairs. I went to the kitchen and got myself a bowl of ice cream.

After putting the ice cream tub back in the freezer I hear a groan from upstairs and instantly plugged in my headphones. I took a seat at the table and slowly ate my ice cream listening to some Three Days Grace.

I must have been there longer than I thought because a huge, muscled, tan guy came down the stairs clad in only a pair of jeans. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my head phones knowing that they were done.

The guy pulled on his shit and slipped on his shoes at the door. He reached out and tried to pull the door open. He kept trying all these different ways and checking the locks. It was hard not to laugh.

I decided to give the guy a break. "Jiggle the door knob." I told him before going back to eating my now melted ice cream.

After a minute of not hearing anything I looked back up to him and he was looking at me. As soon as his eyes caught mine he gave me the weirdest look I have ever seen in my life, then his eyebrows scrunched together and- "Ah shit." He cursed.

* * *

Karly and I had just gotten done. I rolled over and took in a few deep breaths. She looked over at me then kissed me lightly on the lips. "Thanks."

I gave her a confused look. "For what?"

She smirked and stood up with the sheet wrapped around her and started tossing my clothes at me. "Okay, thanks again. You can leave now." She said with a smile on her face.

Damn. This chick plays the same game, I smirked and shook my head. There was no complaining from me as I pulled on my boxers and jeans before walking out the bedroom door.

Almost as soon as the door shut it was opened again. "Be quiet." Karly whispered pointing at the door across from hers. I nodded and quietly walked down the stairs.

Well that was different. I pulled on my shirt as I walked to the house door. There I put on my shoes and tried to open the door, but I couldn't. I turned it both ways, checked the lock, pulled, pushed. Nothing. I could just pull it off, but I don't think Karly'd be too happy about that.

"Jiggle the door knob." A quiet voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw a small teenager sitting at the kitchen table looking down at a bowl. When I saw her I got this weird ass feeling inside me and my stomach got all warm and my body began to tingle. Then she looked up and my eyes met her blue ones. Everything else was gone, there was only her, she was all I could see. That's when I knew, I imprinted. "Ah, shit."

* * *

**Author's Note: This was on here before, but was taken off. I am re-submitting it. And hope that you all still like it as much as you did before. Please leave me a review. It is very much appreciated. Love, Native23**


	2. I'll Fight

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

"Ah, shit." Ah, shit. Ah fucking shit. This cannot be happening. No, I was content with having no damn, imprint. No. she's not my imprint. She just- Who am I kidding, she is. And she is now looking at me like I am going to kill her. That's not good.

She then quietly cleared her throat. "Um, do you need help with that?" Her quiet voice asked as she pointed at the door with the spoon in her hand.

"No." I snapped shooting her a glare, but instantly regretted it when her eyes widened with shock. Then it quickly turned to a glare.

"Fine. Goodbye." She snapped right back turning her attention right back to her bowl. What the hell? Fuck this shit. I don't need a damn imprint.

I didn't say anything but did as she said and walked out the door slamming it behind me. I made sure no one was up or driving by before running into the woods across from their house and phasing, not caring if I ruined my good pair of jeans.

'_Sam, I've got a problem.' _I told him as I ran through the woods, but all I could see were her damn blue eyes.

When the door slammed close I looked up and watched the tall man walk down the porch from the door window and continued to until he disappeared into the woods. Asshole.

I let it go and continued eating my melted ice cream until Karly came down. She smiled at me and went over to the fridge pulling out a can of Coke. I narrowed my eyes at her back and walked over to the sink letting the water rinse my bowl out.

She took the seat that I was sitting in so I leaned against the counter. "Nice choice." I commented about the guy rolling my eyes.

Karly only let out a laugh. "He was. I might look past my 'no guy more than once', rule for him."

"Gross Karly, I don't want to know this. Besides, he was kind of weird." I said looking back over to the door where he had left previously.

"You met him?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't exactly say met." I answered back and she gave me a confused look. "He couldn't get the door open." She laughed and I let out a chuckle as well. "I'm pretty sure he could have just ripped the door from the hinges if he wanted to though. He take steroids?"

Karly laughed harder. "Not that I know of. Yeah, he was actually pretty nice. What I know of though. Really into his whole tribal thing in La Push, you know."

I nodded even though I really didn't, and I was pretty sure he was not that nice, the few words he said being my reasoning. And I didn't know what the whole tribal thing was like down in La Push because I don't have any friends from there. Doesn't matter anyway.

"Alright Karly. I'm going to go to bed. I'm going to be with Chris tomorrow. So, yeah, I'll be with him tomorrow night. You work tomorrow right?" Pushing myself off the counter I slowly started making my way towards the stairs as I waited for her answer.

"Yeah. I've got a double. So I'll be gone the whole day. I'll probably just stay with Monica though, so I won't be back." I nodded and went over to her to give her a hug. "Sleep well, babe."

With a yawn I pulled away and went to my room. I quickly changed into some sweats and a tank top before crawling into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"No, not that shirt." I growled as I put the shirt back in my closet.

"Why don't you get off your ass and pick one then." I snapped at Chris who was sprawled across my bed watching me with a grin. Turns out he showed up a little earlier than seven, a little being two hours earlier. He claims I wouldn't get the right look.

"Why, that's a swell idea." He said jumping from the bed and walking over to my closet.

I rolled my eyes at the man whore before going to my bed and taking the spot he had vacated. "I don't see what's wrong with me just wearing some sweats and a tee shirt. It's going to be cold Chris." I whined to the man shifting through all my clothes.

"Ah ha." He pulled a shirt from the closet before tossing it at me. "And with-", he paused and shifted through the other half where my jeans were hanging, "these jeans." He grabbed them and walked over to me. "Now go change."

Rolling my eyes I did as he said. After changing my outfit was a cute flowing, light blue shirt which brought out my eyes with a pair of blue/gray skinny jeans. When I came into my room again he grinned and handed me a pair of flats.

"You look sexy babe." He said with a grin causing me to roll my eyes and shove him.

"Whatever. Let's go before I change my mind."

His laugh followed me as I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the front door. I stopped to leave a little message to Karly just in case she did come home and forgot. She probably wouldn't though. Her job is at a bar in Port Angeles, and when she says "double" she means from opening 'til closing.

In the car he couldn't shut up about how excited he was that I was finally going to meet Quil. If I didn't know any better I'd say he had a secret lover.

"So, is there something you're not telling me about you and Quil?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

He took his eyes off the road for a moment to give me a confused look. "Huh?" I just gave him a knowing look before it clicked. "Oh god no Haley! Gross! Ugh. You just, ugh!"

I was now uncontrollably laughing and Chris had a sour look on his face. "Sorry, just had to be said." He still wasn't letting up. "Love you." I whispered.

The sour look dropped and he picked up a smile. "Love you too."

Upon arriving or even before you could see the gigantic fire blazing from the road. I stared in awe as we pulled up. "Pretty awesome, right?"

I nodded my head not being able to speak. When the car was parked I jumped out and met Chris in front where he put his arm around my shoulders.

Finally tearing my eyes away from the fire I checked out the other things surrounding me. There was the ocean, and tons of people. It was just like a big party. "Come on, there's Quil." He said pointing up ahead but I didn't quite catch who he was pointing at.

However I found out very soon. "Chris!" A deep voice called out before I saw a dark skinned, tall, and muscled man jogging toward us. He was very similar to the one that my sister had last night.

"Hey man." Chris said as they did their little man hug thing. When they let go he turned to me with a hand on my back. "This is Haley. The best friend, and also the one who keeps me in line. Kind of." He told the man with a grin.

Quil looked me over with a smile before holding out his hand. "I'm Quil."

"Hi." I gave him a small smile as well feeling intimidated by his size. "Chris never shuts up about you, kind of had me worried." I told him with a grin.

"Shut up." Chris ordered with a glare but I just laughed. "Whatever. Where's everyone else?"

Quil was looking at us with a smirk after our exchange of words. "Oh yeah, they're all down on the beach." He said waving a hand behind his back in the general direction before shooting me a grin. "Let's go introduce little Haley to them, they'll love her."

I felt myself become a little sketchy about the whole thing, but I didn't have much time to think because they both were already on their way down to the beach talking away, leaving me behind. Jerks. I shook my head to myself and followed behind.

When we reached the group Quil pulled me in front of him so I was facing the group. "Guys, this is Haley, she's a friend of Chris', so be nice." They all chuckled at that. "Yeah, um, I guess just introduce yourselves."

The first was a little bit smaller guy, not small in tallness, but in muscle. "Hi, I'm Embry. And can I just say, you look gorgeous." He shot me a wink.

My face was heating up and another guy pushed him out of the way. "Ignore him. I'm Jacob, you can call me Jake." He had a large smile and was even more muscular than Quil.

"Hi Jake." I said quietly and he shot me a large grin.

"And I'm Jared." Another man stepped forward, again looking like the others.

"It's nice to meet you all." I told the small group.

"You haven't met us all." Jared said as he clapped a hand on another tall, russet skinned man who was talking to a girl. And from the looks of it, hitting on her, if her giggles were anything to go from.

"Oh, no it's-"

I stopped myself when I saw who it was that turned around. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." The guy snapped as soon as he saw me and he turned to the other guys. "Who brought her here?" He asked pissed off.

My eyes widened and the guys' had confused looks on their faces before they all seemed to realize what was going on. However Chris and I still were out of the loop. "She came with Chris, man." Jared told him trying to calm him down.

His eyes quickly swept over everyone before landing on me. Then he looked back at Jared who was giving him a pointed look. "I'm Paul." He grunted before looking back to Jared with a glare. What the hell? I didn't do anything to him.

"Hi." I said briefly before going back to the rest. "So you got any marshmallows or something?" I asked them all.

Jacob let out a deep laugh before walking over to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Yes, yes we do. And if you can actually eat more than two, you're my new girl."

I laughed as well. "Two? Shit I'll eat twenty!" Okay, maybe not twenty but more like, ten.

We walked over to a table that I hadn't noticed before. On the table was about six empty hot dog packages and a few that still had some in, and then there were four bags of marshmallows. Jake grabbed a bag and a stick leaning against the table before we went back over to the fire where we took a seat on a log.

He put a marshmallow on. "I make the best damn marshmallows ever. You'll love it." He told me when I gave him a confused look.

"If you say so." Grinning I settled myself into the seat as he leaned closer to the blazing fire. Looking around I saw Quil, Embry, and Chris all standing where we had left them and they were talking. And continuing I saw a bunch of random people that I haven't met up and down the beach partying, and then there was Jared and Paul.

They were off to the side, close to the woods, and Jared looked to be trying to reason with Paul, who was looking extremely pissed off. Every now and then Jared would wave a hand over in our direction as he talked. Then Paul would say something back with his face contorted in anger.

"What are they arguing about?" I asked pointing over in their direction.

Jacob looked up from cooking my marshmallow to where they were standing at the edge of the forest. "Eh, don't worry about it. Paul's a hot head anyway." He pulled the marshmallow away from the fire and took it off the stick. He blew on it before handing it to me. "Here. Nice and golden."

I smiled to him and took the marshmallow. "So Jacob. You in school?"

"Yeah, I'm a junior. Going to be seventeen in January." He informed me as he watched me munch on my marshmallow.

I could feel my eyes widen in disbelief. "No way. You're only sixteen?"

A laugh rumbled out of his chest. "Yes. I know. I'm pretty big."

"I'd say so." I paused and looked back to the others. "What about them?"

His gaze shifted from me to look at the rest of the people on the beach. "Well, Quil and Embry go to school with me. But Jared and Paul are twenty-two."

"Ah, okay." I couldn't help myself and let my own gaze shift to Paul and Jared. "So what is his problem with me?"

Jake took in a breath and looked over to where they were standing at the edge of the forest. "It's not that he has a problem with you. It's just, I can't explain it. He will tell you, eventually. Or at least I hope he does for the both of your sakes." He told me with a grin. However it didn't do anything to ease the weird feeling in my stomach.

"Yeah, and if you're not busy later, maybe we could hang out. Or you could come by my place?" I said to the s

* * *

exy woman in front of me. Megan.

"I'd like that." Her husky voice said as she leaned forward to put her hand on my arm.

Smirking I let her and continued our conversation. It was about five minutes later when I felt a hand being placed on my arm.

Then there was that quiet, silky voice I had dreamt about. "Oh, no it's-"

I instantly whipped around and came face to face with the young women I had seen the night before. She couldn't be here, I told myself I would be done with her. I didn't want a god damn imprint. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I turned to the guys, to see who was fucking with me. "Who brought her here?" I could hear myself losing it, they knew how the fuck I felt about this. I ranted to them all last night.

Jared was the only one who faced me. "She came with Chris, man." I could feel my heart start beating and could feel myself becoming more pissed off with this information. I wasn't sure why though. I just felt like hurting the prick.

My eyes swept over the group before I let them land on her. She had dark brown hair, with a red tint, and her eyes were shining, and so blue. I tore my gaze from her and looked to Jared who was giving me a look. I knew what he wanted. Looking back to her I gave her blank look. "I'm Paul." Then I glared at Jared, letting him know I was not amused.

"Hi." She said shortly before going back to the other guys. "So, you got any marshmallows or something?" I don't know what I expected her to say, but that was not it, and I was not happy. My body was beginning to shake and I felt, rejected.

Jake let out a deep rumbling laugh before walking over to her and wrapping his big arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him. "Yes, yes we do. And if you can actually eat more than two, you're my new girl." I wanted to tear that arm off of him.

But then her laugh distracted me. "Two? Shit, I'll eat twenty!"

He kept his god damn arm around her and started leading her away from us and over to the table piled with food. Jared stepped up next to me and I looked away from the two and glared at him. "This is fucking bull shit."

He had no sympathy and just laughed at me. Can you believe that? Some fucking best friend huh? "You know, it's not so bad if they actually like you back."

"Yeah, well does it look like she fucking likes me man?" I shouted at him.

He shot a look over my shoulder before giving me a pointed look. Then he nodded his head toward the edge of the forest. I nodded and followed him over there. He waited a moment before saying anything. "It doesn't look like you're trying too hard to get her to like you."

"I'm not." I agreed. "Because I don't want her to. I don't want an imprint." Besides, the thought sort of scared me. I see how whipped Sam and Jared are. I don't want that, to be tied down.

Jared gave me a pitying look. "Well, I'm not going to stop you from doing what you're doing. But you're only going to hurt yourself trying to fight this."

I took a deep breath and looked over to the young woman sitting at the fire, whose name I have yet to learn. I can't have her as an imprint, it'll only cause problems that aren't needed. Besides, I'm not a one girl kind of guy. "I just can't man. You know me, I'm not the boyfriend type."

"Look, I'm not trying to convince you." Jared told me giving me a look. "I'm just telling you now, it's going to happen, no matter how hard you fight it."

"Fuck man. That's shit." I told him. There's no way that's happening. "I'll fight it, and I'll win."

I let my gaze drift back over to the fire where her head was thrown back in laughter and Jake was looking at her, with adoration? Fuck that, I could feel my stomach tighten and the need to throttle Jacob was almost over bearing. This is going to be one long fight.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you to those of you who have taken the time to read this horrible story. I know, it's not the best. But I like writing and enjoy Paul. So please, review, message me, whatever. Let me know what you think. Thanks a bunch. Love-Native23**


	3. 20 Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

After spending only half an hour with Jacob I already enjoyed his company greatly. He just radiates happiness, is nice, and just something about him draws me in and makes me feel safe.

I let my thoughts stop so I could pay attention to the story he was telling me. It had something to do with throwing Embry off of a cliff. Wait, what?

My eyes widened and I could see an amused expression come across his face. "You threw him off a cliff?" I cringed at the level my voice reached, I nearly screeched at the boy.

He didn't seem affected at all and just moved from sitting on the log next to me to sitting on the sand and leaning against the log. He was leaning the back of his head on the log to look up at me. "Yep." I could feel my eyes widen at how carefree he sounded about this. He threw him off a freaking cliff. I opened my mouth to tell him this but he beat me to it, "Don't worry. It's harmless, we always do it."

Shaking my head at the boy I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over to the boy we were speaking of, Embry. He was laughing and having a good time with Chris and Quil. Nothing seemed wrong with him, how is that possible? My eyes drifted over to Chris and he held a beer bottle in his hand as he talked with the two guys. I shook my head once more before bringing my eyes back to rest on Jake's face next to my leg. "You're insane."

His deep rumbling laugh carried through the air and I felt a smile slide onto my face. "Just a little." He brought his index finger and thumb together to show me "a little". I laughed and looked away to check everything out.

The trio I was looking at previously were now gathered together with a group of girls and it looked like the girls were eating up everything they were saying. A scoff made its way from my mouth and I rolled my eyes.

Jacob looked up at me then looked away, he must have followed my gaze. "It's always like this with them. Whenever we have these parties, they, yeah." He trailed off and I could see his face turn back to me out of the corner of my eye. "So, you and Chris are close?"

I took my eyes away from the group and looked at him. I gave him a nod, "Yeah, he's my best friend."

He gave another look to the group before looking back up at me. A large grin spread across his face before he reached up and gripped my arm lightly, giving it a small tug. My eyebrows scrunched together and I looked at him confused. "My neck's getting a cramp from looking up at you."

Rolling my eyes I lowered myself onto the sand next to him. "Better?" He nodded his head and I rolled my eyes and brought my gaze to the fire. I've always been slightly fascinated with fire. It has its own beauty and I just loved watching the flames dance.

"Why don't we play a game?" Jake's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Slowly I looked away from the fire to see his face.

"What game?" I wasn't exactly sure what game you could play while sitting on the beach around a fire. So I was a little curious.

His always present grin came back into place. "Twenty questions. Ever played?"

I nodded my head. I had, the first time Chris and I had ever hung out we played to get to know each other better. It was an interesting game.

"Good, then I don't have to explain." He said. I smiled at him. "You want to go first." I shook my head and he rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Right, I'll go."

His dark eyebrows scrunched together in concentration, I had a feeling that it was going to be a moment so I took it to check on Chris. After scanning the grounds I quickly found him, he was now sitting at a fire with a girl tucked under one arm and a beer bottle in the hand of the opposite. By the way he was exaggerating his movements, he was fairly gone.

My eyes drifted away from him and to the other side of the same fire where Quil and Embry were laughing. A smile came to my face, they all seemed so happy and nice. Leaving them my eyes roamed over the beach, there were people here and there. Then my eyes came across a couple lying on the beach in a rather intimate position, I quickly looked away with a blush and my eyes landed on the pair by the forest. I hadn't realized that they were still there.

Jared was now seated on the ground with his back leaning against a rock. A couple feet away was Paul, he was sitting on a large rock and facing Jared. Paul was saying something to him that caused Jared to take on an exasperated look and close his eyes. Paul had seemed to calm down by now and only had a slightly agitated look on his face as he spoke. A small movement from Jared had me shooting my gaze to him, his eyes were now open and looking straight at me with a smirk on his face.

A blush made its way to my face as I quickly adverted my gaze and looked back to Jacob. I could feel my face hot with embarrassment. Jake didn't notice as he looked at me with a grin. "I couldn't think of a good one. So, I'll start with the basics. Favorite color?"

Rolling my eyes I answered the boy. "Teal, you?"

Another smile. "Green." He paused for a moment and looked around. "Favorite food?"

The favorites continued for a while before he changed it up a bit. "Okay, what do you like to do in your free time? Please do not say something like reading." He begged with a mock pained expression on his face. "I'm serious. As of right now, you are the coolest girl I know, but if you say you like to read, it may just change my mind."

I rolled my eyes at the boy next to me. "No, it's not reading, although, I don't mind it." He groaned. "Shut up." His eyes widened and he looked at me with an amused expression. I could feel my face heat up again. "I like hanging out with Chris most of the time. I used to go shopping with my sister Karly, and I liked that. But we don't really do that anymore." His eyes softened a bit so I gave him a small smile. "Oh, and I like my job."

His face scrunched together and he looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't look at me like that. It's fun and the hours are great. Besides, my boss absolutely loves me." He opened his mouth to comment but I stopped him. "Nope, my turn." He playfully glared at me but nodded. "Alright, so what is it you like to do? Well, besides eat and throw people off cliffs."

A deep laugh rumbled out of his chest sending a smile to my face. He then proceeded to tell me about hanging with the guys, and he mentioned someone named Bella. I listened but then my eyes drifted away and back to the edge of the forest.

The two men were still there and in the same places, except Paul had now scooted forward on the rock and had his head between his knees. He was talking though, I could tell by the way his jaw moved, and Jared was just watching him. A smirk came onto his face as he said something to Paul that made his shoulders hunch and his muscles tighten along with his jaw. Without any sign of notice his head shot up and his eyes caught mine.

The breath I was about to take got caught in my throat and my heart started beating faster. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't move for the life of me. His eyebrows furrowed as a scowl came onto his face. My own must have held an interesting expression.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Jacob asked. I felt my eyes widen at the question and was about to look at him, but the expression on Paul's face prevented me from doing so. He looked so angry, and the look was directed in our direction. More specifically, at the muscular boy next to me, he looked as if given the chance, he'd rip his head off. And I'm almost certain he could.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chapter's so short. A longer one will be up in a little bit. So please, let me know what you think. Thanks a bunch. Love-Native23**


	4. Bonfire

**Author's Notes: Okay, thank you all. Especially you reviewers. You guys are amazing. You're reviews make me smile :) Thanks a bunch guys. Sorry this took so long.**

* * *

"Look man, seriously, it's not bad." My head shot in Jared's direction with a glare on my face. He just laughed. "Right, my bad. No trying to convince you, got it."

Shaking my head I looked away and back to the fire. The girl was staring into the fire and Jacob was asking her what she liked to do in her free time. He said something else but I was distracted by the laugh that came out of the girl, caused by the words he'd said. I didn't like it. "I'm serious. As of right now, you're the coolest girl I know, but if you say you like to read, I may change my mind."

A growl was making its way up my chest and threatening to break through, so I pressed it back down. The asshole was flirting with her. She started talking about spending time with Chris and I groaned putting my head between my knees.

Next to me Jared let out a laugh and gave me a slap on the back. "Welcome to the life of imprinting."

"Fuck you." I ground out as I brought my hands up to hold my head. I sat listening to her tell her favorite pass times, then I heard her mention Karly. Just hearing her say the name made my chest tighten and I groaned again.

"What's up?" Jared asked. I had told them about meeting her last night, but I didn't exactly tell them how. Shit.

Tightening my hold on my head I let out a growl. "I fucked her sister man."

Bringing my gaze to him he was looking at me with wide eyes and a sympathetic face. "Wow. Man that sucks."

A bitter laugh escaped from me and I glared at him before bringing my head back between my knees. Jacob's deep laugh echoed over the beach and I could feel my jaw clench. Asshole. I vaguely listened as he told the girl stories of the guys. He even mentioned Bella. "Fucking asshole." I grumbled out. Jared didn't say anything but I could tell he was smirking.

"She's looking at you." Just those few words had all the muscles in my body tightening. I could feel my heart beat a little faster as well. Before I could stop myself my head shot up and my eyes instantly landed on her blue ones.

A surprised look crossed her face. She looked like she wanted to look away, but she didn't. I let a scowl take over my face as Jacob looked at her. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" Instantly I felt the need to beat the idiotic boy. To ask her that, I already let him flirt with her, that was just pushing it. Her own eyes widened in shock, my gaze left her to glare at Jacob. Fuck this.

Jared's voice came to my ears, "Paul, calm down."

My jaw clenched when she looked away to look up at Jacob with wide eyes. He just looked down at her with a sheepish smile. "I am calm." I ground out between my teeth.

A chuckle. "I see that." Taking my eyes away, but only a second, I saw Jared with a smirk on his face. Giving him a glare I looked back to the two at the fire.

"No." Her voice said quietly. I know a normal person wouldn't be able to hear that, but we're not normal. A smile crossed his face with her answer. "You?" She asked with a small blush coming to her face. "A girlfriend, not a boyfriend I mean." She added quickly and nervously. I could feel my heart beat double time, no way.

"Paul." Jared said condescendingly. I hadn't realized I was gripping the rock so hard. There was now a small piece in my hand. Glaring at the rock I tossed it to the side and stood up. Jared stood up quickly and grabbed my shoulder as I took a step forward. "Paul, don't do anything stupid."

Shooting him a smirk I pulled out of his grasp and started making my way over to the two. I may not want her, but I'll be damned if I let Jake have her. Halfway there a drunk kid stumbled in front of me and would have fallen if I didn't grab him. I pulled him back to his feet and took the closed bottle from his hand. "Go pass out." As I walked away he shouted a "thanks" before I heard him hit the ground.

The two were now right in front of me. Jacob was watching her with a smile as she talked. She was talking about some diner in Forks, the one owned by Carmen, I know the place, and apparently, it's where she works.

"Okay, you've mentioned her a few times, and now I'm curious." The blue eyed beauty in front of me said. Jake's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Who's Bella?"

A smirk came to my face. Nice one. Jake's face dropped and he no longer had a smile. I popped the cap off my bottle and the sound had both sets of eyes shooting to me. Jake's were wide with a little bit of fright. The girl was just surprised.

I walked over and say myself on the log next to Jake. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave a hard squeeze, he winced. "Yeah Jake, who's Bella?"

* * *

A small hissing sound had me looking up and I saw Paul standing in front of us with a smirk on his face and a bottle in hand. My eyes widened in shock, what was he doing over here?

He turned to Jake and walked over to sit next to him. He put a hand on his shoulder and I saw Jake wince. Was he hurting him? "Yeah Jake, who's Bella?" From the tone of his voice, he knew exactly who Bella was.

Jake's eyes were closed and he almost looked like he was in pain. I checked his shoulder and Paul's hand was no longer there. Maybe this was just a tough subject. I reached over and put my hand on his upper arm. I hadn't realized, but his body temperature was really hot. "It's okay Jake. You don't have to answer."

His hand covered mine for a brief second before pulling it away like being burned. I frowned but he shot me a smile. "Thanks." I looked up at Paul and he was staring at my hand with a scowl in place. "I'm gonna go take a walk."

Picking up my hand he put it in my lap. I could tell by the way he said that he wanted to be alone. "I'm sorry Jake."

Stopping in place he turned to look at me. "Don't be. It's fine. I'll tell you one day." It was quiet as I watched him walk away into the dark.

A gulp next to me had me looking over, and there was Paul, drinking his beer and staring into the fire with a hard expression on his face. I was cross between getting up and away from him as quick as possible, and just sitting here.

The first option sounded more appealing. Standing up, I started walking, only getting a few steps before he called out. "Wait."

I don't know why, but I did. I stopped mid-step and turned to face Paul. He was still staring into the fire with his jaw clenched. Was that really him that called out, maybe I was just imagining it?

Just as I was about to leave again his eyes flickered to me and caught mine. "I'm sor-" he cut himself off and his jaw tightened even more. "I didn't catch your name earlier."

His gaze shifted back to the fire and I tried to find something that'd tell me he was joking. There was nothing. This guy couldn't be serious. Rolling my eyes with a scoff I turned away and he called out again.

"Hey." I rolled my eyes and kept going. "Girl, hey, stop." He was getting frustrated, I could tell by the tone his voice was starting to take.

Stopping in place I turned around with a glare on my face. Who was he to order me around? "What, Paul?" I growled out.

He looked as if he wanted to smirk, but didn't and kept his face blank. "I just want to talk." His gaze went back to the fire as he lifted the beer bottle to his lips and took a few large gulps.

My eyes scanned his face, for what, I don't know. For some reason, before I could stop myself, my feet were carrying me back to him. "Fine." I growled out again as I took a seat on the sand next to him.

It was quiet for a few moments. The only sound coming from the rest of the people on the beach and the crackling fire. I thought he wanted to talk. "So, how do you like it here?"

I looked up and saw his eyes roaming around the beach. "It's nice. The guys are nice. Well, most of them." I said pointedly.

His jaw clenched and he looked at the fire. He must have got it. "Yeah." He was quiet for a moment and I let my eyes wander over his profile. He was quite good looking, but his attitude was shit. "Are you going to tell me your name?" He asked. There was a twinge of impatience in his tone.

I let a small smile cross my face. I guess it couldn't hurt, got to beat being called girl. "Haley."

The corner of his mouth twitched up and he gave a slight nod. "Haley." He repeated and brought the bottle back to his lips for a drink. He tilted his head back and downed the rest of the contents. "How long have you lived in La Push?" He asked casually.

"A couple of years." The fire was starting to go down and as I glanced around I saw there were less people. However a couple fires down the fire was going strong and all the guys were gathered around it with a couple random girls. I debated on whether or not to move, but decided to wait until it got colder.

"Cool." He answered. I shivered a bit and his eyes shot over to me with a frown. He looked over my outfit before shaking his head and reaching a leg out to kick a few logs around. The fire started blazing a moment later and I felt warmer.

"Thanks." I watched the flames dance again.

"No problem." Another bout of silence went over us before he looked over at me with a small frown. "How old are you?"

That was not a question I wanted to answer, but I felt I had to, since I already knew his age. "I'm sixteen."

His eyes widened and he let out a curse. What for? I'm not sure. "So, you go to school in Forks?" He asked, but I'm pretty sure he already knew the answer. I nodded anyway. "Do you like going there?"

I did. "Yeah, I do." He frowned at my answer. "Don't get me wrong. I love La Push, but I don't know. I feel so out of place here. Even now, look. Chris and I are some of the only white people here." His frown deepened. "In Forks I just fit in better, and besides, it's close to my job, that's a plus." I felt as if I were just digging myself in a bigger hole. The fire now only had two half logs left, standing I said, "I'm cold. I'm going to go over there."

Paul still had a frown on his face but stood with a nod and followed me to the fire. In just the short walk between the fires ever inch of my skin became covered in goose bumps.

Chris now had a different girl under his arm, both seemed so far gone. Then there was Quil and Embry sitting on a log, bickering over something and I had to smile at the two. Next to them was Jared, and there was a pretty, tan skinned, dark haired girl tucked safely under his arm. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled. It was cute. Last was Jake, who was sitting on a log all by himself.

Smiling to myself I walked over and sat on the log next to him. He looked down at me a grinned. A moment later there was a light pressure on my leg. I looked down and there was Paul sitting on the sand, leaning again the log with his arm pressed lightly against my leg. A blush made its way to my face, but I ignored it and looked to the fire.

"How nice of you two to finally join us." Looking away from the fire I found the grinning face of Jared.

"Shut up." Paul growled out from next to me. My eyes widened at the menacing sound, but it only made Jared's grin widen.

"Haley." I looked over to Jared again and he was now looking at the girl next to him. She had a light blush on her pretty face. "This is my girlfriend, Kim."

I looked between the two before smiling at her. "Hi Kim. It's nice to meet you."

Her own smile came onto her face as she looked at me. "It's nice to meet you too, Haley."

She looked away from me and back up to Jared as he placed a kiss on top of her head. He looked so in love, it almost felt wrong to be intruding on their moment.

At the moment Chris stood up, or attempted to before falling back down. He tried again and this time succeeded and pulled the girl with him. "Megan and I are going to go home."

I rolled my eyes at the boy, then I recognized the girl, she was the one Paul was hitting on earlier. He started searching his pockets for his keys and I let out a sigh. Just as he pulled them out of his pocket I snatched them from his hand. "Sorry, hon. No driving for you tonight."

His mouth dropped open as he let go of the girl and latched on to me. He attempted his drunk puppy dog eyes, but he just looked like an idiot. He leaned in closer to me and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was so drunk. "Come on babe, look at her, she's smoking." He whined as he pointed at her.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Mmhmm. Sure is. But no driving."

He whined and let go of me. Quil walked over to me with a grin. "Don't worry, he's always like this." I nodded. "I'll take care of him tonight." I looked over to him with a skeptical look. "Scouts honor, I've done it before." I still wasn't convinced. "This way you don't have to worry about a drunk Chris hitting on you for the rest of the night." True, that's what usually happened.

"Okay." I relented to the boy.

He smirked and held out his hand. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "The keys." He informed me.

This had me shaking my head. "But how'll I get home?"

A frown crossed his face as he thought. Another voice cut in, Jared. "Paul can take you home." My head instantly snapped over to Paul, who was glaring at Jared. "Right, Paul?" He didn't say anything. "Since you're taking Meg home anyway, right?"

With a glare still present he ground out a, "Yeah."

I could tell he didn't want to though. I looked to Jared who had a grin on his face. "Look, I don't want to be a burden. I can find another way home."

A smirk slid on to Jared's face and he looked from Paul who was now frowning to Jake, who was watching the fire. "No burden, Jake's got the Rabbit right?" Jake looked up from the fire with a nod. "Jake, can you take Haley home?"

He looked from Jared, to me, to Paul before a grin broke out on his face. "Sure thing. No problem."

Before I could even thank him Paul was standing. "Not needed. I got it." He growled shooting Jake a glare, Jared however, was sporting a large grin.

After making sure Chris was taken care of and saying goodbyes we were driving down the road in a beat up truck. Paul driving, Megan in middle, and me by the door. To say this was awkward would be a horrible understatement. Paul was silent with a pissed off expression on his face. That would have been just fine, but what made it awkward was Megan. Every thirty seconds she was trying to kiss him, or grab his, yeah, you get it.

After about the tenth try to grab him Paul finally snapped. "Jesus Christ Megan. Just fucking stop before I kick your ass out of my truck! Got it?" His eyes were narrowed and looking at her with a serious expression.

To be quite honest, his outburst scared the hell out of me. A couple minutes later we were pulling up to a small house. Without even turning off the truck he hopped out and pulled her out of the truck. I half expected him to just leave her there, but he drug her up to the porch before coming back and hopping in the truck.

As bad as Megan smelt, and how weird she was, she was definitely warm. Now that she was gone I was cold. Paul pulled away from the house and out the driveway and started driving down the road. I really didn't know where we were, so I hoped he knew where he was going.

I was now shivering, I could feel it. I didn't want to piss him off anymore, so I didn't say anything. After a little while he glanced over at me with a frown. "You're cold." He wasn't asking, more like stating.

"No." His eyebrows rose. "Well, yeah. But, it's fine."

His lips turned into a thin line. "The heater's shit in this truck. I've been meaning to fix it, but-" He trailed off and I nodded. I don't know why, just felt I should. After another moment of his frowning he reached over and grabbed my arm lightly. My eyes widened and I looked to him in shock. "Scoot over." He ordered tightly.

I let my eyes wander his face for any sign of him joking. He wasn't. "What?" I asked dumbly.

His jaw clenched. "Scoot over." He repeated in the same tight tone. "I have a higher body temp." His tone lightened a little. "I'll keep you warm until we get to your house."

I didn't move a muscle. He let out a low growl before pulling me across the seat so I was now sitting right next to him. Blushing I felt myself pressed tightly against him, so I moved slightly so our arms were the only thing touching. He was right though, he kept me warm.

Another ten minutes passed before I finally recognized where we were, only a couple minutes from my house. A small smile crossed my face, I couldn't help it, I was happy to be home.

When we pulled up into my driveway I scooted to the opposite side of the car. Instantly, I felt colder. "Thanks for the ride." I told the man as I placed my hand on the door handle.

He gave a short nod. "No problem." The frown on his face said differently.

Pulling the handle I pushed the door open and slipped out of the truck. I was about to shut the door but something made me say it. "See you around Paul."

There was no reply from him so I quickly shut the door. I thought he would have pulled away as quickly as possible, but it wasn't until I was inside and my door was locked before the headlights left the driveway.

To say tonight was boring would be a lie, it was definitely interesting. Weird, but interesting.

Dropping all thoughts, I checked the message board and headed up to my room. Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry again. For how long this took. If you're still with me, you're amazing :) Anyway, thanks again. Please review, love the feedback! Love- Native23**


	5. Halloween Pt 1

**AN: It's been a while. And I am sorry people! I'm not going to give an excuse, just an apology. Thanks for sticking with me all who are still here **

* * *

The week passed by quickly, and before I knew it, it was Friday. Specifically Friday the 31st, meaning Halloween.

Yeah, it was Halloween. I hadn't planned on doing anything besides working. Chris had other plans for me. I'd told him I was just going to work, but he went to Grandma C and told her I was being stubborn. Of course the woman believed him and took his side, forbidding me from working.

So here I am, Halloween night, riding in Chris' car on our way to one of the guys' house for a Halloween party. Super, I'm just thrilled.

"I have a question Chris." I say to the boy driving the car and he just nods in acknowledgement. "Why is it I have to come with you? They're your friends, not mine."

Rolling his eyes he shot me an unamused look. "I'm not just going to let my best friend work on Halloween. Besides, you and Jake seemed to be getting along pretty well." He said shooting me a wink.

My eyes widened and I could feel the blush spreading across my face. Jerking my head away so he couldn't see I stared out the window. His chuckle showed the move was futile. Asshole.

I had to admit though. Jake was a really good looking guy and he had a great personality. I could see myself liking him.

Before I could get too lost in my thoughts we were pulling up to a beautiful two story house. It wasn't like big and mansion looking, it was just a small homey looking house, and I loved it. But then the raging music and cars packed in the drive way ruined the image that was in my head. This was going to be fun. Please note the sarcasm.

Chris pulled up behind a parked truck and turned off the car. Then he got out and I followed his lead. When we were on the porch he looked over at me with a grin. "Try to have some fun Hales."

He leaned over me and opened the door. Inside there were a lot of people. Some were in costume, some not, some dancing, but I'm almost positive all were drinking. I looked over at Chris. "No promises."

"Man, tell me again why the hell we had to have it at my place." I complained to Jared next to me.

We were standing next to the staircase and a girl in a tiny costume walked by giving me the eyes. I didn't feel anything, but it didn't stop me from winking at her. Jared coughed getting my attention. "Because, we had it at mine last year."

I rolled my eyes at him and brought my beer to my lips taking a large gulp. All over there were people drinking, and many of the chicks were in skimpy costumes, but they just weren't turning me on like they usually do. To tell the truth I was getting frustrated.

The guys and I weren't in costume though, we weren't into that. Well, all except Quil, he had to, he lost a bet, and had to dress as a chick, but he still wasn't here.

At that moment he walked through the door with a dress, high heels, and a wig. A laugh quickly escaped my lips and I pointed him out to Jared's questioning look. His laugh soon joined mine.

His eyes scanned the crowd before landing on us and he made his way over with a scowl. When he reached us I smirked at the boy. "Nice look. Works for you."

The scowl turned into a glare. "Haha, fuck you man. How long do I have to wear this shit?" He asked looking between us.

Jared grinned. "An hour. Go make the rounds little lady."

Quil flipped him off before turning and walking away in his heels. In his wake he left people doubled over in laughter and whistling.

We sat talking for a while before I noticed how packed the house was. "Damn, did we invite the whole fucking town?" I asked Jared and he shrugged with a grin, then his eyes widened.

"Look who's here. Your invite?" He asked raising his brows at the door with a giant grin.

With a frown in place I turned around, and there, walking through the door was Haley. She wasn't dressed in a skimpy costume or anything, but she was still giving me a funny feeling in my stomach that made me curse. God damn it.

"I guess she's not your invite." Jared said to with his grin, then it turned into a giant shit eating one. "Well, it looks like 'someone' is happy she's here."

My stomach dropped and I looked over to see her blue eyes shining as she talked to Jake.

"You know, if you just tell him to back off, he will." Jared said to me. But if I did that I would be accepting her, and there was no way in hell that was going to happen.

"So, Chris convinced you to come, huh?" The tall, pretty male in front of me asked. I couldn't help but blush, but quickly shook it off.

I nodded in response but he wasn't looking at me and was checking out our surroundings. "Yeah, he did. He said that he wasn't going to just let me work on Halloween."

His head shot over to me with wide eyes. "You were going to work tonight?" I nodded. He shook his head in exasperation. "Come on, you're killing me here Smalls." To that I just rolled my eyes and looked away. "I'm going to have to teach you to have some fun."

With a smile I looked up at Jake. "I guess you will."

His own smile took over his face. "Do you want a drink? Do you drink?"

"Nah. I'm good. I'll probably have to drive me and Chris back tonight." That reminded me of the boy so I looked around and he was already talking with a girl in a tight black suit. "Or, maybe he'll be staying."

Jake looked to where I was and started laughing. "Ah, that's Natalie. She's, well she doesn't have the best of reps." He told me with a look that clearly stated he wasn't her biggest fan.

"Ah, I see. So, what's there to do around here?" I asked. Looking around I scanned for anyone I knew when I saw possibly the most hideous thing in the entire universe. It was Quil, and he was dressed as a woman. "Whoa, what happened there? Quil trying something new?"

Jake looked as well and started bursting into laughter. "Oh shit. That's good. I didn't think he was going to show up." He had to take a breath and laugh a bit more before finishing what he was saying. "He lost a bet to Paul and Jared."

A laugh escaped me and I shot him a grin. "Well, don't tell him I said this, but he's possibly the ugliest girl I've ever seen."

Jake's deep laugh would have echoed through the room if it hadn't been for the loud music. He finally stopped and leaned in close to talk to me. "I'm going to get something to drink. You want a soda?"

He led me over to a couch and had me take a seat. "Yes please, Jake."

Giving me a pat on the arm he grinned. "I'll be right back, don't move Hales." I rolled my eyes at his back while he walked away.

When his back disappeared in the crowd I smiled to myself and started looking around. The party was raging and there were people dancing, drinking, and making out all over the house. However there was hardly anyone I knew.

I saw Quil talking to some girls, who were trying to hold in their giggles at him, while he tried to keep his cool. Then there was Embry who was just generally having a blast and dancing around with some friends. Jake had mentioned Jared and Paul, but I haven't seen either of them yet, which to be quite honest, I wasn't complaining about.

A moment later the couch sagged down next to me and there was a tan man sitting there looking away with a beer to his lips. He looked familiar. I watched as his shoulders rose as he took in a deep breath and drop as he let it out. After that he turned to me and my breath caught in my throat. It was Paul.

He didn't say anything, he just watched me for a moment, as if he were taking in my whole person. Then he took another drink of beer and cleared his throat. "What you think of the party?"

My eyes swept over him and took him in. He looked just as good as he usually did, but for some reason, he seemed different. "I think it's loud."

His lip rose in the corner and a deep chuckle rumbled from his cheat. "Out of all things you think the party is loud. Okay."

"Parties aren't really my scene." I told him looking around the place again. There in front of us was Quil coming in our direction with a giant grin on his face.

"And what is your scene?" I didn't get to answer when Quil cut in.

"Yeah sucker. An hour is up!" He yelled in Paul's face as he ripped off the dress and kicked off the heels. Almost as an after thought he tore off the wig. "I'm fucking free, and it feels good." Paul just sat leaning back on the couch smirking at me and Quil's smile faltered a bit.

"You were free an hour ago dip shit." Paul told the boy in a smug tone. "You've been here for two hours now."

Quil's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. He looked at the clock and his face dropped. "Fuck." He let out a deep sigh then a grin was back on his face. "Oh wells, what's done is done. Fuck it." With that he turned and started walking away but stopped and turned around. "Good to see you again Haley." Then he disappeared into the crowd.

Paul leaned back in his seat and still looked smug. "Well, that was interesting." I said to the man next to me with a smile. "So, what was the bet?"

His smug smile turned to a smirk. "That, I can't tell you." He turned to me a little then brought his beer back up for a drink.

I rolled my eyes and saw Jake coming up with two sodas in hand. Grinning I held out a hand when he was a few feet away. He walked up next to me and placed an orange soda in my hand. "You seemed like an orange person."

Paul's head quickly snapped over and he didn't look so smug, he looked angry actually. I ignored him and smiled up at Jake. "Well, you assumed right. I love orange."

A bigger grin spread and he shot a quick look behind me and Paul. "Well, I told the guys I'd hang with them for a while. Is that alright?" He asked me with a shy smile.

My own little smile came to my face, but before I could answer Paul did. "That's fan-fucking- tastic Jake."

With wide eyes I turned and looked at the scowling man next to me. Then I turned to Jake but he didn't seem affected at all. "Alright, I'll see you later Haley. We can hang." I smiled and gave him a wave as he walked away.

I didn't know what to think about his change of moods. One moment he was fine, the next he was snapping at everything. I didn't want to set that off so I didn't say anything and went back to people watching.

Only a couple minutes of silence passed between us before he broke it. "Do you drink?"

A frown came to my face and I shook my head. Snapping a, "No, I don't."

His brows furrowed and he glared at the wall across from us. "That's good I guess."

I nodded then turned deciding to give him more. "It's not that I don't, it's just that I've never really gotten the opportunity." A slightly confused look came to his face and he waved his arm around the house. "I mean, where I wasn't taking care of someone else or having some type of responsibility. If I were to drink I'd need to know everything would be taken care of."

He brought his beer back up to his lips and drained the rest of its contents. "You're very responsible."

"It's kind of what happens when you have to take care of yourself." I told him quietly. I don't know why, it just came out. I don't normally talk about that and realized a little too late. "Hey, let's walk, I'm tired of sitting." I said the first thing that came to my mind. I needed to do something.

Paul didn't buy it but he let it go standing up. "Sure."

Tonight was going to be a long night. I could already tell as we walked by the kitchen table loaded with drinks and I grabbed a maroon colored drink. I was going to need it.

I couldn't get her words out of my head as we stood up. "It's kind of what happens when you have to take care of yourself." I wanted to know more, but I couldn't do that without seeming like a fucking creeper. So I let it go for another day, possibly, in the far future.

Standing I waited for her to go and lead the way. We started by swinging through the kitchen where she swiped a cranberry Smirnoff off of the kitchen table.

It was a touchy subject. I watched as she struggled to get the cap off and when she did she took a drink making a face. She really never had alcohol, it was easy to read. But that didn't stop her from drinking more of it.

That was when I knew, it was going to be a long night. And I wasn't going to be able to drink anymore. I had someone to take care of. Fucking imprinting, ruins everything.

* * *

**AN: Please Review and let me know what you think :) Thanks people, you are the best! **


	6. Halloween Pt 2

It was only half an hour later when Haley was piss ass drunk and Quil had done something really stupid that made me need to leave her side.

Surprisingly it had been going fairly well. I'd given up on drinking as soon as she picked up a drink so I was completely sober, but the same couldn't be said for my brothers.

Quil and Embry had been screwing around and wrestling and Quil had gone straight through my window getting pretty scuffed up and shattering the whole thing. He was going to be paying for that, that was a fact.

When I'd heard what happened I grabbed the very drunk Haley by the arm and led her to the couch where I pushed her down to sit. "Stay here, I will be back soon."

"You're not the boss of me." She said up to me with a glare. To add to it she crossed her arms, but her being so tiny, it didn't really have any affect. I just gave her my own stern look. "Fine." She looked away from me and began drinking out of her Smirnoff bottle.

Reaching the boys I grabbed Quil by the arm and shoved him into the wall. My temper was really short today. "I want you to leave my house tonight before I do something I regret. You will be paying for that window." I told the younger man.

He huffed and I let go of him. "Come on Paul, it wasn't all my fault." He whined and looked over to Embry.

"You too." I snapped at him. And just for good measure I was going to kick Jacob out but he was no where to be seen.

"Paul, come on man. You can't kick us out of the party." Quil tried whining again.

"I can. It's my house." I turned my back to the two and started walking away. "See you tomorrow." The two would leave if they knew what was good for them. And they weren't as stupid as they looked.

Now where was Jacob?

* * *

Paul left and the whole room seemed to spin and be kind of hazy. But there were no problems, no thoughts, nothing running through my mind of importance. And I think I liked it.

It was only a minute after he left and there was someone sitting next to me. "I thought you didn't drink." The voice stated and I looked over to see the good looking Jacob.

I smiled and gave him a hug. "I don't!" Giggling I pulled away and he gave me a slight smile. "Okay I didn't." He was really good looking.

"It's fine. I'm glad you're having fun though. You deserve it, but you need to be careful too." He told me with a smile still in place.

The music was now a sort of fuzzy sound with bass in my head. I picked up my drink and took another gulp. "Jacob, can I tell you something?" I asked as I leaned against him.

He laughed and lightly put his arm around me to keep me balanced. "Sure Hales. What's that?"

I sighed and pulled away a little bit to look up at his face. He was looking down at me with a slightly confused look, but was smiling none the less. "Okay." I said but didn't say anything else.

It was a moment before he laughed again. "Okay what Haley?" He asked.

What was it? I looked up into his face and I remembered. "Oh yeah. You're really handsome Jacob." I told him.

He looked over my face, as if he were looking for something and I smiled. He smiled back at me and squeezed my arm lightly. "You're really pretty Haley." He told me back and I laughed, but I could feel the blush on my face.

"You're ridiculous." I said and giggled again.

A mock look of hurt came onto his face. "And how am I ridiculous?" He asked.

I giggled again and just leaned into his warmth. I was really warm. "You just are." I told him.

His laugh shook his chest and I felt the vibrations against my face. "I just am." He replied.

Then I saw it get a little darker and looked up to see a figure blocking the light. Along with the light blockage Jacob sat up and lightly pushed me off of him and I felt a little hurt. Did he not like being around me? I thought we were just having fun and talking. What happened?

I looked up at the figure blocking the light and frowned. There was Paul.

"Jacob, Quil and Embry are leaving. You'd better go too." It wasn't really a suggestion, from the tone you could tell that it was an order.

Jake looked at me quickly and smiled before standing up. "Yeah, I better. They'll need a driver." He looked down at me and I quickly stood up.

He smiled down at me and held his arms open. I walked into them and gave him a hug. "Thanks for being with me." I told him.

Laughing he pulled away. "Thanks for telling me I'm handsome." I laughed as well and sat back down and finished my red drink. Paul was glaring at Jacob but the smile never left his handsome face. "Take care of her man." He gave Paul a parting slap on the shoulder and walked away and out the door.

Paul watched him leave the house before he finally took the seat next to me. "Why'd Jake have to go?" I asked.

A tight frown came onto his face and he grabbed a closed beer out of the hand of a man walking by. He was going to protest but thought better of it when he saw who it was. "He needed to take care of his friends."

I sighed. That sucks. He was keeping me company for the night. "Oh."

Looking over at Paul I saw him downing the whole beer. I thought he wasn't drinking for the rest of the night.

"So now what?" I asked the man next to me.

Almost as if it was painful he turned to me and put on a smirk. It didn't seem like the ones he usually wore. It was almost sinister looking. "Now we drink." He replied getting up and heading to the kitchen. Without objection, I got up and followed.

* * *

I wasn't going to drink. I was going to take care of my damn imprint. But seeing her with Jacob, his arm around her, and her cuddled up into him, it pushed me over the edge. Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to take care of her, I'm just going to get a little drunk along the way.

Looking behind I saw her following me into the kitchen where the drinks are and almost smiled. At least she wasn't completely avoiding me.

At the table of drinks I grabbed her two Smirnoffs and myself four beers. I handed her the Smirnoffs and then began making my way to another room, the recreational room. Surprisingly there were only a few people in the room, some playing pool and a few others playing foosball.

I led the girl over to the small couch and took one cushion, she followed. Before sitting down she kicked off her shoes and sat with her feet curled under her. Watching the girl I felt a small smile take over my face, but quickly wiped it away and put on a blank mask.

We sat in silence and she seemed pretty intrigued with the foosball game. But half way through one Smirnoff and two and a half beers later for me she turned to me and sighed. "I'm bored Paul. Talk to me." She was definitely drunk, you could tell from the pitch of her voice and her glazed over eyes.

"What would you like to talk about?" I was barely feeling it. There was just a light haze over my brain. I needed to catch up. I quickly slammed my third beer and cracked open the fourth as she thought.

She had a look of concentration on her face before she finally looked over at me with a frown. "Do you like my sister?" She asked and I felt my stomach drop. Out of everything I did not want to talk about my sleeping with my imprints sister.

"No, I don't." I told her honestly. I really hope she'd get over this.

I brought my beer up to my lips and quickly drank half of that and prayed a buzz would catch on. I needed more beer. "Why not?"

This was definitely not what I wanted to talk about. "I just don't. It was a one night thing. I couldn't have a relationship with her."

A defensive look quickly came to her face and I knew I was in trouble. "Why? Is she not good enough to be the great Paul's girlfriend?" She picked up her drink and finished the last of it.

"No, it's not that at all. We just wouldn't. Even ask your sister if you're not sure." I didn't want her to, I wanted her to get over this as soon as possible. It wouldn't do for my imprint to think her sister and I should be together. "I need more beer." I told her and stood up. "Be right back."

I left her sitting with a pissed off expression and sighed rubbing a hand over my face. In the kitchen I ran into Jared and he saw the look on my face. "Oh, going bad with the imprint?" He asked.

Glaring I grabbed another beer and shot gunned it right there. "Yeah. She brought up her sister, and I said something she took wrong. Ended up with her thinking I think her sister's not good enough for me. It's going great."

Jared just laughed and slapped me on the back. He picked up four more beers and handed them to me. "Good luck bro." He laughed again and walked off to head toward the living room. Thanks for the support asshole.

Grabbing another Smirnoff I headed back to the recreation room. She was no longer sitting on the couch and I felt a slight twinge of panic race through me before I saw that she was standing at the foosball table.

She was on the same team as Gary Polk and I felt the heat rising up my neck in anger. He was not someone that I ever wanted Haley associated with. He was a horrible womanizer. I felt the heat spread when I remembered that I was known as one as well. Fuck.

I walked over and stood next to the table and everyone glanced up at me. Gary shot me a smirk with a head nod. "What's going on bro?" He asked.

My gaze went over him before landing on Haley next to him who was so engrossed in the game. "Nothing, just came to watch Haley."

His eyebrows rose before he looked over at her and his eyes wandered over her body and then her face. A low growl was growing in my throat and I was clenching my hands so tight. "Yeah, I would too." He said with a laugh. The girl of whom we spoke didn't even notice.

"Well, you'd better not." I said in a tight voice and his eyes widened as he looked at me. The other two guys looked at me as well, and Haley made the winning goal. "Game over." I said and lightly put my hand on Haley's back and led her to the couch again.

"That was so awesome Paul. I like that game. I want that game. Can I have it?" She asked with wide glazed over eyes. She was still wasted. Maybe she'd pass out soon. I cracked open another beer and took the cap off her Smirnoff handing it to her.

She was still waiting for an answer. I chuckled lightly. "Maybe." I wasn't going to give it to her, but it was better than saying no and being pestered. She frowned and flopped down, I could feel her pressed up against my side.

Her body pressed closer and I closed my eyes taking a drink of my beer to try and not lose it. "Fine. So Paul. Your house is very beautiful."

I looked over at her and she was staring at me. "You think so?" I asked. She nodded with wide blue eyes and took a few drinks. "My family made it. We pass it on."

Haley looked impressed by that. "That's really cool. I love all the family ties you guys have down here." She was looking at me with a look that I couldn't quite place.

"It's great. But the ties can get on your nerves every now and then." I thought as my brothers came into my mind.

We continued talking and it was starting to get fuzzy and I couldn't quite remember all the things we'd talked about. But it wasn't so hard anymore. She was now more comfortable and leaning against the arm of the couch with her legs tucked under her, facing me.

"Paul I've got something to tell you." She said and I could see her eyelids start to flutter.

I chuckled at the girl and her eyes flew open again and stared at me. "Okay."

She smiled lightly and then I saw a light blush come over her face. She looked down and then I saw her eyes start to droop. Then they shot open one more time. "I think you might be more handsome than Jake."

My stomach lurched and I felt my heart pound a little bit harder. When I finally gathered myself together I looked at the girl and she was sound asleep.

I sighed and decided I couldn't just leave her here. Picking her up I hauled her into my arms and she dropped her cranberry Smirnoff on the couch and the red alcohol seeped into the cusion. I groaned but continued on my way.

There were about ten people left partying, they could continue as long as they please. I passed a few people who gave me strange looks and finally I made it to the stairs and climbed them.

A guest room was made up so I went there but it was occupied by a couple and I groaned and went to my room. If there was anyone in here, they wouldn't live to morning.

No one was there. I walked over and stood there, I couldn't quite lay her in my bed yet. There was just this barrier that I felt I was crossing if I did so. With no more thoughts I pulled back the blankets and placed her carefully on the bed.

Her face was devoid of any emotion. No frown, no glare, no smile, nothing, and she just seemed so peaceful. My imprint, here, lying in my bed, and it gave my stomach a strange jolt.

Finally after watching her for who knows how long, I pulled the blanket up over her and looked at her face one more time. I really needed to leave before I did something I'd regret.

Without another thought I quickly left the room and headed for the recreation room to try and get the stain out that I knew wouldn't.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like it, please Review. Thanks =) **


	7. The Morning After

A musky and nature fresh scent met my nose as I came back to consciousness. Along with that came a very sharp pain to my head as I opened my eyes, and the strong urge to puke, but I suppressed it.

After gathering my thoughts and the throbbing had lessened some, the smell came back. My eyes flew back open as I realized that it was definitely a male smell. But upon opening there was no male, but I was not in my room, or at my house.

Where the hell am I? I was beginning to panic and my stomach clenched tightly. The room was a male's, and surprisingly clean. There were no pictures and all the furniture was made of nice wood. The night table only held a lamp. Even the bed spread was very bland in a combination of dark blue, green, and black.

Quietly I slipped from the bed and saw my shoes were no where in the room. The last thing I remembered was asking Paul about my sister and then him leaving.

Taking one last look around the room I eased the door opened and walked out on my tip toes to create the least amount of noise as possible. It was also partially because the wood flooring was freezing.

Making it to the base of the stairs I saw that where the party had taken place was nearly clean now. I was almost positive that the whole house would have been completely trashed. Still there was not a person in sight.

With a turn I entered the kitchen where there was absolutely nothing. Not one person and nothing misplaced.

Finally a sound came from a room around the back so I quickly walked out of the kitchen in search of it. In the last room of the house I found him. He was seated on a small couch with his legs over an arm, his head leant back, and eyes closed. He almost looked peaceful.

Gathering the courage I stepped closer to the man. I was still confused as to the going ons of last night. "Paul?" I announced so quietly I thought he wouldn't be able to hear me.

However his eyes slowly opened and swept over me before landing on my face with an unreadable expression. "Yes?"

I glanced around the room to prolong the moment. I hadn't thought of what I was going to say. I didn't get that far in my thought process. "Uh." I paused and took another look around the room before my gaze once again landed on him, where he was still watching me. "What time is it?" I asked the first question that came to mind, and instantly felt stupid for asking it.

A slight smirk and a look of amusement crossed his face as he pointed at the clock on the wall that was directly behind him, and right in front of me. It read 1:07 p.m. "Oh." He continued to look at me.

"Anything else?" He asked with the smirk still in place.

I walked over to the couch and saw my shoes next to it. Seeing me coming he moved his legs and sat upright. In the spot his legs were covering there was a large faded maroon colored mark. "What happened?" I asked gesturing to the stain before sitting there.

His gaze slipped over me before a strange look came to his face and he looked away. With a tight jaw he said, "Nothing."

Ignoring it I took one more look around the room to try and gather my thoughts before looking back to the man next to me. "What happened last night?" I asked. That was the main question rolling around in my head.

He looked back over to me and looked around my face as if he were searching for something. Then he shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "Nothing. I went to go get a beer, came back and you were passed out on the couch."

I nodded. "I didn't wake up on the couch though." I said staring at the side of his face.

His eyes slid over and caught mine before looking away again and his jaw clenched. "I couldn't very well leave you on a couch in the middle of a party, could I?" His voice was tight, and he sounded slightly hurt. But what did I know about this man? Nothing.

He didn't want to talk about this, I didn't know why, but I wasn't going to push him. Pulling my legs up I wrapped my arms around my knees. His jaw clenched again as he glanced at me. "Thank you." I whispered into my knees.

Paul's eyes lightly swept over me with a blank expression. "No problem."

We sat in silence for quite a while, the only sounds being our breathing and the steady rhythm of tapping I was doing on my knee.

Finally thinking of something to break the silence I looked up at Paul. I'd just remembered how'd I'd gotten there in the first place. "Where the hell is Chris?"

She didn't even remember anything from last night. For some reason I didn't like the thought of her not remembering something.

What the hell was Chris even thinking? Of course, he just wanted her to have fun, and he didn't know about me. Jake on the other hand had no excuse for being how he was with her. Even if I don't particularly try to get with Haley, doesn't mean he can.

Just thinking about him had my hands digging in the arm of the couch and my jaw clenching tightly.

After a bit more of silence I felt Haley shift slightly and raise her head to look up at me. "Where the hell is Chris?" She asked with a frown on her pretty face.

My own eyes narrowed and I looked at her searching her face. It'd also made me angry to know that he'd just leave her there. He was supposed to be her friend. The last time I'd even saw him, he was dancing with some girl. I looked at her again and she was still waiting for an answer. "I don't know."

Her eyes rolled and she leaned back and laid her head against the couch letting out a deep sigh. She wasn't happy. "This is why I never drink." I couldn't help but hope this would keep her from drinking in the future.

There was nothing I could say to that, so I looked away and tried to make it seem like I wasn't just watching her.

She didn't say anything else, but went back to watching her knees and tapping her leg. It'd gone on for nearly five minutes before she stopped and turned to face me. When I looked over at her there was a light blush, and I wondered what had brought it on. Then there were the low rumblings of her stomach. She was hungry.

I let a smirk come to my face as her blush darkened slightly. "Um." She started, and then stopped to take up looking at her knees again. I continued to watch her as she let out a breath and then gripped her pant legs tightly. "Do you have anything I can eat?" She finally asked giving me a wary glance.

I wanted to feed her, I did. But I had practically no food here. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was twenty minutes to 2:00 p.m. We could go to Sam and Emily's for lunch.

Her eyes we still trained on me, waiting for an answer. She looked about to say something so I quickly answered.

"We can go to Sam's. Emily will be finishing lunch soon." I told her and she looked a little skeptical at the suggestion. "I don't have any food here." I added and her hopes slowly left her eyes.

She wanted to protest, I could see it. But her stomach would not allow it as it growled once more. "Okay."

With a smirk I stood up as she did. "Alright, let's go then."

She slipped on her shoes and followed me out of the room. "Paul?" She questioned as we reached the hallway. I stopped and looked to see her standing mid way and looking at her feet. Her eyes raised and caught mine. "I smell, and need clothes."

I hadn't really been paying much attention earlier, but she did smell, and so did her clothes. Thinking, I decided she should take a quick shower first. "You can shower."

Haley's eyes showed she wasn't too sure that she should. But then she caught a whiff of herself and nodded. "Yeah. Where's the shower?"

Pointing to the staircase, with her eyes following I said, "Up the stairs, second door on the right." She gave me a small smile before turning to go up the stairs. "I'll bring you some clean clothes." I called as she ascended the stairs, she didn't reply, but her pace quickened.

A small chuckle escaped from my chest and I waited for the door to close before I went up the stairs as well.

Entering my room, I walked over to my dresser and dug through the drawers. Everything I had would swallow her whole, but maybe that'd be a good thing, since Jacob would be there.

My grip on the drawer tightened and I took a deep breath to calm myself. Finally I pulled out an old pair of worn sweats and the smallest T-Shirt I had. Then I opened up the top drawer and had a mental debate on whether or not to grab her, a pair of boxers. Without much more thought I grabbed some and shut the drawer going back over and sitting on my bed.

I hadn't got much sleep, I'd only fallen asleep a few hours before Haley came down and woke me up, but I wasn't going to complain. Taking a deep breath I leant back and stretched out over my bed. I'd just closed my eyes when a different scent caught my nose.

It was a sweeter scent, like strawberries. It was Haley's scent, and it was on my bed.

Quickly I jumped up and off the bed, leaving my room, and those thoughts behind. It wouldn't do to be thinking like that. Especially right now.

As I walked to the bathroom door I heard the shower shut off and the curtain being drawn. Haley was on the other side of that door. Clearing my throat I knocked. "The clothes are out here." With that I put them down on the ground and started down the hall, getting as much distance from me and my very much naked imprint.

God, please give me the strength.

**Author's Note: Well, here my dear's is another chapter. Please Review. Love the feedback, as do all other writers. Much love, Native23 :) **


End file.
